Common
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog meets Raven from the titans. Helps her get back home at the titans tower. But later meets a girl named Mandy who has the chaos emerald He lost. These three have something in common. RXR
1. As we meet

**Prepare yourself. This is weird. And would never happen.**

Shadow was sitting on his porch and watching the blue sky.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said.

"Hi." Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow. Do you ever get the feeling something interesting or weird is about to happen?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. Anything good that happens really doesen't sound good to me." Shadow replied.

"Well, something good might even catch your attention." Sonic said.

It was silent.

"That cloud looks like a pancake." Sonic said pointing out.

"Sonic your an idiot.." Shadow said with an anime drop.

"Hey boys! I went to the mall and look what I got!" Amy shouted. She was holding up a pink long dress with cat fur.

Sonic and Shadow staired at the dress for a long time. Shadow was the first to speak.

"Well Amy. Have you tried it on?" Shadow asked looking the other way.

"Well. Not yet I just got it." Amy said.

"Then mabey you should. And really think about what you see." Shadow said pointing out.

Amy made an angry face.

"Was that an insult?" Amy yelled.

Shadow didin't answere.

"Sonic told me you look sassy." Shadow said pointing to him.

Sonic's eyes got wide.

"I did?" He asked Shadow and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Sonic thats so sweet!" Amy said squeezing her boyfriend.

"Problem! Can't breathe!" Sonic said grasping for air.

Amy dragged into Amy's room.

"I need you to tell me if this looks good on me." Amy said coming out of the closet.

The dress was all the way down on the floor.

_(think carefully Sonic she takes everything seriously.) _Sonic thought.

"I think...I think.." Sonic sweating.

Amy made a big smile.

"I think its to big." Sonic said. And he quickly put his hands over his face.

"Oh, Well at least its not to small. I can always wash the outfit to make it shrink." Amy said.

Sonic took a deep breath.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said kissing him on the cheek.

And she walked out.

"God has givin me another chance.." Sonic said praying. "Thankyou.." He said getting up.

Shadow was still sitting out on the porch.

A dark fast plain or something fell out of the sky into the mystic ruins.

Shadow looked closely and still coulden't make out of it.

Shadow hovered in that direction.

_**Mystic Ruins**_

Shadow had a hard time looking for whatever fell in the sky. He finally found what he was looking for. It was a girl. With pale grey skin. And purple hair with a red jewel on her forhead, A blue cloak. With blue shoes.

Shadow shook her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Shadow asked jiggling her.

The girl opened her eyes to red eyes in front of her.

"Ah!" She was startled. And quickly got up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Shadow said coming closer.

"I'm not scared." The firl said backing up some more. "It's just that. Who are you? What are you?" The girl asked getting a clear view.

"I'm Shadow the hedgehog. The Ultimate life form." Shadow answered.

"I'm Raven of Azerath." Raven said shaking his hand.

"Mind telling me where I am?" She asked.

"You're in the Mystic Ruins." Shadow answered.

"Mystic Ruins.." Raven said to herself.

Shadow noticed she was holding a jewel. Twas a chaos emerald.

"Hey!" Shadow shouted. He grabbed the chaos emerald before she looked.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Raven said getting her powers ready.

"This belongs to me. I need it to protect this place." Shadow said putting it away.

Raven lowered her powers.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"How did you get here?" Shadow asked.

"There was this ship that had this disturbing picture of a man with alot of nose hair. And I was flying and...Nothing." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Are you even human?" Shadow asked.

Raven blushed.

"Ofcourse I am!...Sorta.." Raven said to herself.

"You don't look human to me." Shadow said looking at her outfit.

"Let's focus on what happened shall we hedgehog?" Raven asked with a vein on her head.

"Look. I need help getting back where I live. Some how I got transported here in this "Mysic ruins" You call." Raven said.

"Well where do you live?" Shadow asked.

"I live in Titans tower." Raven said.

Shadow was puzzled.

"Never heard of it." He said as he walked away.

"Wait! Please help me..!" Raven said begging.

Shadow looked up at her.

"Look, I never heard of titans tower." Shadow said.

"The least you could do is tell me how to get out of the mystic ruins." Raven said as she got up.

Shadow thought. _(Titans tower..?)_

"I guess I could." Shadow answered.

"Ugh..Thankyou." Raven said hugging the black hedgehog.

Shadow looked over her shoulder.

"Let's go see Tails. He will know what to do." Shadow said leading the way.

"Tails..?" Raven asked.

"Long story." Shadow said.

They walked to station square. But left something behind. The yellow chaos emerald. And a little girl was laying next to it. She got up slowely. She had the look a devil would have.

"Ohh...stupid big nosed ship." The girl said.

She saw the chaos emerald.

"Hmm." She thought.

She grabbed the jewel and ran near station square.

**Hang on for next chapter.**


	2. Off in space

Raven was walking around station square.

"Place reminds me of home.." She said to herself..

Raven looked at her feet and made a sad look.

Out of no where. A blue blurr ran by.

The blue blurr stopped in his tracks and ran back.

"Oh, Hey. You're not from around here are you?" Sonic asked shaking her hand.

Raven shook her head.

"Cool. I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said smiling.

"Raven." Raven answered back.

"Does everyone here look like you?" Raven asked.

"Naw. But there are friends of mine who do look like me." Sonic replied.

"Well I gotta go take another trip to the Casino. Cya." Sonic said and he ran off leaving dust in the wind.

"...He seems nice.." Raven said to herself.

The blue blurr ran back.

"Hey thanks, um hows about you come and meet my friends." Sonic said grabbing her arm.

"I guess." Raven said holding on.

"Hang on tight." Sonic said getting ready.

And he ran off super fast tward Tails place.

**Few minutes later.**

Sonic opened the door.

"Tails?" Sonic shouted.

"Oh hey sonic! Hey Raven!" Tails said while playing on his computer.

"Raven? Tails you know Raven?" Sonic asked confused.

"Well yeah, Shadow introduced me to her." Tails said.

"Heh..Small world.." Sonic said to himself.

"Did you find anything Tails?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry Tails I found nothing yet." Tails said with a frown.

Raven was frowning to.

"Hi." A voice said behind her.

Raven turned around.

"I'm Cream." Cream said blushing.

"A talking rabbit. Something I will never see again." Raven said.

"What is your name?" Cream asked in a cute voice.

"I'm Raven young rabbit." Raven said patting her head.

Cream smiled at Raven it made Raven blush.

"I'm Knuckles the echidna." Knuckles said shaking her hand.

Raven looked at his arm.

"You're strong." Raven said looking at him.

"Why thankyou." Knuckles said.

A pink hedgehog ran in.

"Sonic you left me at the casino!" Amy shouted.

"Sorry Amy. I was hanging out with my new friend Raven." Sonic said

"New friend?" Amy asked.

Amy walked to Raven with her hands behind her back.

"Look girl! Sonic is mine. So don't get all sweet on him. Or you will get hurt." Amy said holding up her hammer.

Raven coulden't help but blush and laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Amy yelled.

"You guys are all pretty funny." Raven said scratching the back of her head.

A dark figure was watching from above, A sneaky bat.

The door opened.

"I need a plaine." Mandy said.

She walked over to Tails and grabbed his kets to the Tornado.

And walked out. She jumped into the plaine and started it.

"Alright, Off to space." Mandy said flying.

Tails watched her fly off.

"What just happened?" Tails asked turning around.

"I say, You weren't fast enough to get the plaine from her." Sonic said waving his finger.

Tails made a concerned look.

"How will we get to space?" Tails asked.

"Chaos control." Shadow said walking in.

Amy smiled.

"Good idea Shadow!" Amy said.

"How will we get chaos control?" Tails asked to everyone.

Everyone gave Tails a dry look.

"Me.." Shadow said holding up the chaos emerald.

"Ohh ok." Tails said.

Everyone grabbed onto Shadow.

"Coming kid?" Shadow asked holding out his left hand.

Raven shook her head.

"Come on. We need all the help we can get, Since we are going to space. Who knows what danger is up there." Shadow said.

Raven slowely grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Alright everyone, Hang on." Shadow said holding the chaos emerald in the air.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted.

Then a bright light came and took them away.

**Next chapter coming.**


	3. Smack down

The flash came to ARK.

Tails fell to the floor.

"I am never doing chaos control again.." Tails said putting his hand on his stomach.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"Where's that girl who stole my plaine.." Tails asked himself.

"Don't worry Tails, For all we know your plaine could be getting washed and treated." Sonic said.

Tails did a big sigh.

"Um.." Raven said.

Everyone looked at her.

"I might be able to help.." She said.

Raven used her powers to look threw walls. She saw a small figure with a huge robot.

"I think I see something on the other side. A girl, And something bi. Like a robot." Raven said.

"Let's go." Tails said leading the way.

"I didin't know you had powers." Shadow said.

Raven did a small smile.

"So you are human, With powers." Shadow said to her.

Raven made a frown.

"Yeah..about that.." She said.

"No time guys! Let's move!" Tails ordered.

Shadow and Raven ran from behind.

They approched.

"Hey girl! Gimme back ma plaine!" Tails shouted.

The girl got the plaine ready and took off.

"This is boring. I'm goin after her. I'm faster." Shadow said getting ready.

"I'm going with you." Raven said holding onto his arm.

"I will fly us there." She said again.

"You fly?" Shadow asked.

Raven didin't answere.

"Hold on.." She said in his ear.

Raven grabbed onto Shadows body under his arms and started to float.

"Hey. Are you doing that?" Shadow asked holding onto her hands.

"Yeah..Shadow I can fly..I have powers..I'm not like other humans. In fact. I'm not"-

"Your a special human." Shadow finnished.

Raven shook her head.

_(I'm not a special human. I'm a special demon.) Raven thought._

"There's the plaine!" Shadow shouted while pointing.

Raven put in some gear in her flight. And went faster.

"I don't think my flying can go any faster. Tails's plaines rocket boost if effecting my flight!" Raven shouted.

"Don't give in now Raven! You have to be focused!" Shadow yelled from the noise of the tornado.

Raven focused on her powers.

_(I never had trouble with my powers before in my life..I always had them under control. Why are they so weak?) Raven thought. Then she remembered. (Mabey they are so weak cause I keep saying I'm human..And how I am really a demon from azerath. Mabey thats why my powers are not working. I need to tell Shadow what I really am. Otherwise. I will loose my powers forever..) Raven thought._

"Shadow, before we attack the girl. There is something I have to tell you." Raven said closing her eyes./

"Can't you say it after we move in on the girl?" Shadow asked.

Raven was worried.

"Um.." Raven said in a quiet voice.

She fell with Shadow in her hands. And they landed on the plaine.

"Hey, get off you boobs!" Mandy said hitting her hand on the roof.

Raven got up slowely.

"Are you ok Shadow?" Raven asked helping him up.

"What happened to your flight..?" Shadow asked rubbing his head.

"I..I don't know.." Raven said turning around.

"Hey did you hear me! Get off!" Mandy shouted in the plaine.

"Why do you want the tornado kid?" Shadow shouted from the outside.

"None of your buisiness. I just need it!" Mandy shouted.

She turned on the power switch and ,ade the plaine go in super speed.

Raven held onto the plaines wing.

"Shadow..! You have to get her inside..!" Raven shouted from the otherside.

Shadow nodded. And slowely crawled to the window. Hoping the wind wont fly him off.

Shadow banged on the window.

"Open up stupid..!" Shadow said in a loud voice.

Mandy tried doing a flip but no luck. That hedgehog was like gum.

Raven was a bit dizzy.

"Ohh...Shadow hurry up or Tails is gonna have a mess to clean up..!" Raven said putting her hand over her mouth.

Shadow moved back into his place.

"The only way we are gonna stop her is if we destroy the plaine..!" Shadow shouted from the otherside.

"Tails will kill us all..!" Raven shouted from the otherside.

"It's the only way!" Shadow shouted back again.

Raven held on tight for the ride of a life time.

Shadow held out his hand. And stuck it in the plaines back end.

The Tornado was crashing down. As they got closer to the wall. They saw nothing but dark whenever they fall closer.

"What's down there?" Raven shouted holding onto the plaines wing.

Shadow shrugged.

"You goons!" Mandy said getting out of the plaine.

"How did we all fit on this thing..?" Raven asked herself.

"Going..down.." Raven said pointing to the dark floor. And the plaine made a loud crashing noise and then it was silent.

**Next chapter coming.**


	4. Into the light

The crash ended and the tornado was history.

Raven got up slowely.

"Ohh...I'm ok.." Raven said putting her hand on her head.

Raven looked around and saw Shadow laying down and Mandy in the ship hurt. And she saw the ship was over with.

Raven walked over to Shadow jiggling his arm.

"Shadow. Shadow are you ok..?" Raven asked.

No answere came from the black hurt hedgehog.

"Shadow..Can you hear me? Shadow!" Raven said moving him some more.

"Shadow please..!" Raven said as tears went in her eyes.

She looked around.

She put Shadow on her lap and laying him down.

"Ohh Shadow.." Raven said to herself. As she put her cheek on his.

"I'm not really human..I'm more of a demon. I came from a place called azerath. Everyone there looks like me..I didin't want to tell you cause I thought you would treat my diffrent. Like the others on planet earth did. But I knew you were diffrent. We seem to think alike now at times. And we have funny discutions. I guess it doesen't matter who I am. You were a great friend. And I wish I could have only told you earlier." Raven said hugging him.

"And I'm glad you did." A voice said coming out of Ravens cloak.

Raven moved her arm and saw that the hedgehog was alive.

Tears ran down her face.

"Shadow your alive..?" Raven asked.

"You think alittle plaine crash can kill me..? Then you don't know me well enough." Shadow said smiling.

Raven smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Raven. I kinda knew you were not human. No human has super powers...But super man.." Shadow said to himself.

"You really shoulden't have done that Shadow. I thought for sure you were gone.." Raven said getting up.

"Come on Raven. It was the only way to get you to tell me the truth." Shadow said shrugging.

Raven made a mad look.

"I had a feeling you were gonna find out. Cause I would have told you anyway." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Sorry.." Shadow said rocking his legs back and forth.

"And I'm sorry for lying." Raven said.

They both smiled a short smile.

Then they noticed that the plaine was total. And the little girl was in there hurt.

"Even thought she stole the plaine. We have to help her." Raven said.

Shadow nodded slow.

He picked up the wounded girl.

"Hey girl. Are you awake..?" Shadow asked.

The girl didin't amswere.

"What now..?" Raven asked putting her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Well, My powers should be ok now. Mabey I can fly you both out." Raven said.

Shadow nodded.

And Raven again, Grabbed Shadow under the arms. And Shadow held onto The girl.

"Hang on to her. It might be a pumpy ride." Raven said looking up.

Shadow curled his arms under her tightly.

Raven started flying again.

"So why didin't your powers work last time?" Shadow asked.

"I think it's because I kept saying to everyone I was human. And I guess my powers started to fade. Thinking I really was a human. But now that I told the truth. My powers came back to me. Now I'm a super freak again.." Raven said watching we're she was flying.

Shadow shook his head.

"You only think it makes your a freak. But to me."Shadow said.

"It's cool." Shadow added. And he smiled up at her.

Raven blushed.

"Thankyou." Raven said in a quiet voice.

Shadow looked ahead.

"Where does this stupid thing end?" Shadow asked.

"I can't see anything." Raven said.

Ravens hand were slipping.

"Uh. Shadow. Your awfully heavy." Raven said sweating a bit.

Shadow was nervouse.

"Hang in there Raven. I bet we are almost there." Shadow said in a supporting way.

Raven squinted her eyes.

"I think I see a light." Raven said.

Shadow shook his head.

"We're not dying Raven.." Shadow said.

"No no. I see something bright ahead." Raven said going faster.

Shadow held on tight to the little girl.

"I'm going faster." Raven said flying quicker.

"Careful Raven...!" Shadow said.

Raven got closer to the light.

"Mabey it's heaven." Raven said smiling.

"I didin't think I would be going there." Raven said smiling big.

Shadow had an anime drop behind him.

"Just keep flying.." Shadow said with a dry look.

Raven was so close to the light she could feel it.

She gulped.

And flew into the light.


	5. Creatures of planet Blunt

Raven looked around a little bit more.

"Um. Shadow. Is this earth?" Raven asked scratching her head.

Shadow didin't reconize where he was.

"I think this is earth. But it's a major I think." Shadow said while holding the child.

Raven looked farther and saw a small town.

"Hey I see something. Mabey we can find a doctor that can help this kid." Raven said grabbing Shadow's hand.

The walked to the town. It took a while seeing how it was so far away. They coulden't actually tell. They were in a desert. So they thought.

They finally made it. But coulden't believe what they were seeing.

"Welcome to planet Brunt!" A little creature said.

"I'm guessing we're not on ARK anymore." Raven said.

All the creatures on planet Brunt were small. Had small feet and diffrent colors. But the mayor had green furry skin and hair sticking up.

"Welcome. Do come in visitors." The mayor said grabbing Ravens hand.

"What a cute bublub!" A brunt said touching it.

"What's a bublub?" Shadow asked.

"In what you humans call it on earth. A baby." A blunt said smiling.

"Oh, shes not my baby. And for that matter. Shes not a baby at all. Shes like 10 years old by the looks of it." Shadow said.

"She?" They all asked.

Raven was getting the tour of the town.

"So, planet Brunt. How did all this come along?" Raven asked the mayor.

"2,000 years ago us Blunts actually lived on planet earth for a while. Untell the humans of earth kicked us out of the way. They thought little creatures from space and from diffrent planets shouldent belong on earth." Said the mayor Blunt.

"How do you fit in with them?" He asked.

"Well actually. I'm not human either. I'm a demon." Raven said.

"A..demon.?" He asked.

"um, I'm not actually from around here. in fact, I'm not even from this universe." Raven said.

"Thats interesting child." The mayor said.

"I'm actually from a place in new york. But my friend coulden't find it on his maps. So I must be in some other universe. I live in a T tower." Raven said.

"A..T?" The mayor asked.

"Yes, T." Raven answered back.

"You live an interesting life style. Come. You must meet my people in town square." The mayor said grabbing Ravens hand.

Raven fallowed along.

**Mean while on the other side of planet Blunt.**

"Look guys we don't have time. I gotta get this girl better so I can get back to earth." Shadow said holding her up.

Everyone was in shock.

"How could you hurt such a gentle creature?" Everyone shouted.

"No no she was like this. She crashed on a plaine and"- Shadow coulden't finnish.

"Why would you let her drive a plaine?" A pink Blunt asked.

"Look! If you want to help her so bad! We gotta stop talking and get her to a doctor. Do you guys have one of those?" Shadow asked.

"One of what?" A blue blunt asked.

Shadow made a dry look.

"A doctor?" Shadow asked again.

"Well ofcourse. But our doctor is blunt." The pink one said.

"Just take me to him." Shadow said.

The little blunts led Shadow the way to the docs office.

"Thanks guys." Shadow said.

The Blunts were singing untell the went out the door.

"What weird creatures.." Shadow said.

"Mucky wucky visitor." Said the red doctor.

Shadow had a strange look on his face.

"You must be a visitor from some other planet. I meant to say. Hello I'm doctor Blunty. What seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked.

"Well." Shadow answered.

**Room.**

The doctor laid the girl down on the mat.

"She got smashed by a plaine that my friend owns." Shadow said sitting down.

"Smashing plaine hm?" The doctor said inspecting the child.

Shadow was waiting for an answere.

"Well she doesen't look to bad. Just let her rest. Although she seems to have injured her right arm." The doctor said.

Shadow watched him work.

"This girls lucky actually. From a plaine crash like you told me she could be dead by now. Surely this kid as an angel watching over her." The doctor said getting a cast.

"She will be ok in a day or so." He said again.

"Thats good." Shadow said.

"Um, Do you have a blunt hotel room or are you planning to stay here?" The doctor asked.

"Where can I find a hotel?" Shadow asked.

**Town Square.**

"People of planet Blunt! I give you our visitor from a planet called Azerath! Raven!" The mayor shouted.

Raven smiled and waved to the people.

"Raven may answere any question." The mayor added.

"Um Raven! What's your planet like?" a small blunt asked.

"Um, Quiet. And dark. Many water falls. And my planet floats in the sky." Raven answered.

All the Blunts cheered.

"Does everyone look like you?" One green one asked.

"Yes." Raven answered.

All the blunts cheered again.

"Raven, can I sit on your lap?" The smallest Blunt asked.

All the Blunts gasped.

"You can not touch the queen of Blunts!" A Blunt said.

"Uhh...queen?" Raven asked.

"Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen! Queen!" All the Blunts of the planet shouted.

"Uhh..umm.." Raven coulden't speak.

"Can I Raven pwease?" The little Blunt asked.

Raven sighed.

"I guess." Raven answered.

She held out her arms and let the kid come to her.

"Waven!" The little Blunts shouted.

All the Blunts ran up to Raven in open arms.

"Um..Guys..guys..!" Raven said. She was drowning in Blunts with her hand in the air.

"ohh.." She groaned.


	6. Escape

**Blunt Hotel**

Raven ran inside the room blocking the door.

"We love you Raven!" A Blunt yelled.

Raven used her powers to close the door for good.

"Sounds like those Blunts really look up to you." Shadow said while reading.

"They want me to be there queen." Raven said while sitting in front of the door.

"Well you do know that we can't stay here forever." Shadow said putting the book down.

"I know, But I don't want to make all the Blunts sad." Raven said.

"Is that usually like you?" Shadow asked.

"Not really..But mabey I gone soft.." Raven said to herself.

"The injured girl is in the blunt hospital. She should be fine in the morning. She broke her right arm though." Shadow said as he pulled the covers over him.

Raven took off her cloak and hung it up. And she jumped in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "Shadow?" Raven asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Raven?" Shadow answered.

"Do you think Well get back home?" Raven asked putting her hands behind her head.

"And for that matter, my home?" Raven asked again.

Shadow was quiet for a few minutes.

"Mabey, At least I hope so.." Shadow said. Shadows eyes were half way open.

"Well do you think Sonic and his friends are wondering where we are? You think they are worried?" Raven asked.

But Shadow was fast asleep.

Raven sat up to see what he was doing. Ravens eyes were half way open.

"Robin...Starfire..Cyborg...Beast...boy..." Raven said as she fell asleep.

And the room was quiet and asleep.

**Next day. (In Blunt time)**

Raven got up slowely and sat up.

"Shadow..you awake?" Raven asked while rubbing her eyes.

"We gotta get going before the town wakes up.." Raven said getting up.

Shadow got up and puts on his gloves.

"Why we rushing?" Shadow asked.

"I don't want the Blunts waking up and coming to my door." Raven answered.

Shadow gave Raven a dry look.

"Well woulden't it be easier just to tell them?" Shadow asked.

"No..I don't want them sending out there little army.." Raven said putting on his cloak.

"Before we go we gotta get the kid." Shadow said walking out.

"I'll meet you outside." Raven said.

Shadow ran to Blunt hospital and Raven went to town square.

Shadow knocked on the door.

"Ahh Shadow, Come in." The doctor said.

"You're friend is doing fine." He said.

"Hey kid. You awake?" Shadow asked moving her foot.

"Uhh...Who are..." The girl coulden't finnish.

"Look kid. Tell me your name, I will forgive you for taking the plaine. But for now we gotta get going." Shadow said taking her left arm.

"im not going.." Mandy said.

"You don't have a choice kid." Shadow said putting her over his shoulder.

"Let me go..!" The girl shouted.

"Whats your name kid?" Shadow asked.

"Like I'll tell you..!" She shouted.

Shadow made it to town square.

"Raven!" Shadow shouted while waving.

Raven waved her hand.

"Let's get out of here..!" Raven said walking.

But a alarm came on and it was so loud.

"The queen is leaving!" A Blunt yelled coming out of his house.

All the Blunts of theplanet ran after Raven.

"What the.." Mandy didin't finnish.

"I know." Shadow said shaking his head.

Raven grabbed Shadow under the arms. And was ready to take flight.

"Waven pwease!" Said the little one.

Ravens eye brows went up.

"Hang on Shadow.." Raven said putting him down.

"People of Blunt! I am not your queen! I am going home back to titans tower! I'm sorry you all think I'm heartless! But most people do think that about me anyway!" Raven said waving her arms in the air.

All the Blunts looked at her.

"Raven, Your a sweet child. Thankyou for visiting anyway. And we thankyou for being queen for a day." The mayor said.

"We love you Raven!" All the Blunts cheered.

"Ok..I'm lost." Mandy said.

"Let's get out of here guys.." Raven said grabbing onto Shadow.

And they flew away.

**Been an hour at least flying all this time. Ravens powers are in control.**

"Look! All I want is your name!" Shadow shouted in the girls face.

"Well you better shut up cause you can forget about me telling you..!" Mandy said hitting his back.

Raven was quiet.

"Somethings not right here.." Raven said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I should be in contact with the titans in all times. But whenever I try and call them. It doesent exist." Raven said in a nervous voice.

Shadow looked around in the air.

"Mabey it's because you are in a difrent universe now?" Shadow added.

"Mabey.." Raven said.

Mandy was more confused then ever.

"Um, Mind telling me your names?" Mandy asked.

"Why? You wont tell us yours." Shadow added.

"Ugh...what a baby..My names Mandy happy?" Mandy said crossing her arms.

"Much better kid, I'm Shadow the hedgehog. Shes Raven." Shadow said pointing.

"Shadow and Raven..Not bad." Manyd said shaking her head.

"Raven where are we going exactly?" Mandy asked.

Raven didin't answere.

"Why did you steal the plaine Mandy..?" Shadow asked.

Mandy didin't answere.

"Mandy.." Shadow said to himself.

"I did it..To destroy Endsville." Mandy answered.

Raven and Shadow were puzzled.

"What's Endsville?" Shadow asked.

"It's where I live. Actually. Where we are now. Is not the demention I live in. Endsville is a town full of idiots and weirdos." Mandy said.

Shadow was silent.

"I wanted to destroy it cause everything in that town was pointless. I could use the plaines lazers to shoot all the homes from those pathetic humans." Mandy said.

Shadow went into his thoughts.

_(Pathetic humans..? Pointless..?) Shadow thought._

"More like me.." Shadow said to himself.


	7. Biohazard ending

"Raven, are we near we're we are supposed to be?" Shadow asked.

"I think.." Raven said focusing.

"Hold up, somethings on our way." Raven said as she stopped flying.

The three looked around.

"I don't see anything." Mandy said.

"Same here.." Shadow said.

Raven knew she saw something. And if the other two coulden't see it. Was it really there?

"Mwahaha...You fools have no idea what's going on do you..?" Said a low dark voice.

Raven looked around.

"Who's there?" Shadow asked.

Shadow and Mandy were floating.

"Heh..Flight." Mandy said to herself.

"You don't remember me Shadow?" The dark voice asked.

Shadow slowely shook his head.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to knock some sence into your little head." The dark voice said.

A force of electric waves got Shadow and shocked him.

"Shadow!" Raven yelled.

"No..!" Mandy growled.

"Remember me now Shadow?" The voice asked.

Shadow snapped out of it.

"Biohazard.." Shadow said in a quiet voice.

"Yes. Biohazard." Dark voice said.

"Where are you!" Shadow shouted.

"What's a Biohazard?" Mandy asked.

"Heck I dunno.." Raven said shrugging.

"What do you want..?" Shadow shouted again.

"Alittle REVENGE for what you did to me, that so much to ask?" Dark voice asked.

Shadow looked around.

"How did you come back? I thought Sonic and I took care of you!" Shadow said turning his back.

"Oh and you did! But remember when you almost destroyed us all? Black doom gave me a chance to prove myself. By destroying you. Which by the way I shall." The biohazard said as he approached.

Raven backed up. "It's huge..!" She said.

Mandy made an unsatisfied look.

"So you two go way back?" Mandy asked.

"Way...way back.." Shadow said with an evil smile

"To bad your time is up." It said.

Biohazard used his pink bubble of electric (?) And they snapped at the three of them.

"Ow.."Mandy said rubbing her arm.

Raven used her shield.

"Hmm.." She thought.

"You will loose like last time Bio.." Shadow said pointing.

"Have you forgotton? I came up, thanks to Black doom..!" It said.

"Black doom.." Shadow grumbled.

"You still wont win! I crushed Black doom and I'll crush you again!" Shadow shouted.

"Are you lost here?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, Very much." Raven answered.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted.

Shadow threw two lightning bolts at Bio.

The Biohazard used his electric shield.

"Those attacks wont work on me." It said.

"Shadow, I can help." Raven said.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven shouted. A blast of black darkness went over Bio.

"What's it supposed to do?" Mandy asked.

"Seeing how I don't have anything to throw at it I trapped it so if he uses any of his attacks on me it will just happen in it's little shield. He could shock himself if he does anything." Raven said crossing her arms.

Mandy did a thumbs up yet still frowned.

"You may have been able to stop my attacks but your still done for." The Bio said trying to break free.

"We gotta get rid of it." Raven said.

"We can combine out powers Raven. I use my chaos control and you use your Azerath Metrion thingy." Shadow said.

"Good idea." Raven said.

Mandy stepped back.

(_Who are these guys?) Mandy thought._

Raven and Shadow held hands.

Shadow turned the other way.

"Mandy, We need you to join us. We can't complete this without you." Shadow said holding his hand out.

"I don't have any powers." Mandy said moving back.

"We need your faith to help bring our power together." Shadow answered.

Mandy made a strange look.

She slowely grabbed Shadows hand.

"Faith..? I'm not really.." Mandy said to herself.

"Mandy. We need your help." Shadow said.

Shadow and Mandy staired at each other in the eyes.

Mandy sighed.

"Let's do this guys! Ready?" Shadow asked them both.

The two nodded.

"Azerath Metrion Chaos control!" They all shouted.

A black force of dark covered the whole light area. A huge blast came tward where ever they were. Biohazard dissapered. And the whole area was gone.

**Station Square**

Mandy,Shadow, and Raven arived at Station Square.

"What just happened?" Mandy asked.

Tails came running by.

"Hey Raven! I found something!" Tails shouted across the street.

He ran over to Raven.

"I found the location where you live! I traveled threw the other universes!" Tails said all exsited.

"Hey..Your the girl who stole my plaine..!" Tails said.

"It's rude pointing fingers fox boy." Mandy said putting his finger down.

"Yeah um..about the plaine Tails.." Shadow said with an anime sweat drop.

**Chris's**

My beautyful plaine..! "Tails said to himself.

"Glad you guys are ok." Chris said.

Raven started walking away.

"Raven?" Shadow asked while running to her.

"How will I get home now.?" Raven asked.

Shadow held Ravens hand.

But far away in the sky were 2 portals.

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

Mandy ran out.

"It's...Starfire..!" Raven smiled.

"Raven! There you are!" Starfire shouted from the sky.

She flew down along with Grim.

"We got this call from thr Grim Reaper who was looking for a friend. So we decided to help. But then we realised we lot you. So we worked together and went looking for you." Starfire said hugging Raven.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Raven said looking up at her.

Starfire blushed while smiling.

"Come on yall!" Cyborg shouted from the portal.

"Raven." Shadow said.

Raven went to Shadows level.

"It was awsome meeting you." Shadow said smiling.

Raven had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, you don't want your friends to know you cry." Shadow said putting his hand on Ravens face.

Raven put her hand on Shadows.

"It's actually been...fun.." Mandy said buting in.

Mandy shook Ravens hand.

But Raven hugged Mandy.

Mandy didin't say anything.

Mandy staired at Shadow.

"I'll make sure to tell Tails your sorry." Shadow said smiling.

"Thanks." Mandy said.

Mandy slowely opened her arms and hugged Shadow.

Shadow blushed alittle.

"Cya guys. Good luck in your world." Shadow said watching them go up.

"Bye Shadow!" Raven shouted.

"Ow that was my ear.." Mandy said.

"Get over it.." Raven said.

They dissapered into there portals.

Sonic ran bye.

"Aw did I miss it?" Sonic asked.

"yeah.." Shadow said.

"Aw..Well I'm off to go pick up Amy from the casino." Sonic said running away.

Shadow did a sigh. And walked off.

But something Blue appeared in front of him.

"Hi I'm Bloo. I think I'm lost." Bloo said.

Shadow hovered away.

**The end**

I don't know if it's the best story you seen so far. But I liked it and I hope you did to. Again, sorry for the miss spelled words.


End file.
